Singapore
Singapore is the fourth mission featuring Changi Airport in the Battlefield 4 Campaign. It involves Tombstone squad, US Marines and armored assault groups tasked by Garrison to strike an airfield in Singapore under Admiral Chang's control during a storm before his military jets take off to wipe out all the surviving US Naval fleet ships based in the nearby South China Sea. Characters *Daniel Recker (playable) (P.O.W.) *Kimble "Irish" Graves (P.O.W.) *Clayton "Pac" Pakowski *Huang Shuyi Walkthrough Introduction The mission starts onboard the [[USS Valkyrie|USS Valkyrie]]. Tombstone squad is briefed by Garrison on the importance of the success of launching an amphibious assault on the shores of Singapore. The objective of the attack is to destroy Changi Airport with the last of the Valkyrie's cruise missiles to prevent the PLA from using it to launch aircraft to wipe out the Valkyrie and all of the remaining U.S Naval fleet based in the South China Sea. Due to a severe storm hitting the city, the PLA was forced to halt its operations for some time. Captain Garrison announces this as an opportunity. Garrison hands a flare gun to Pac, instructing Tombstone to fire it into the air once they have reached the airport for the USS Valkyrie to launch a missile towards those coordinates. Preparation and Landing As Tombstone Squad, including Hannah board an RHIB to take part in the assault, Irish notes his distrust of Hannah. Tombstone squad and the rest of the assault teams began heading towards the shores of Singapore to launch their amphibious assault on Changi Airport. Upon landing, Tombstone and the assault group meet heavy enemy fire and resistance on the beach. With the assistance of M1A2 Abrams armor support, the assault group clear the beach and began their advance across the nearby highway towards the nearby city and airport, clearing all PLA infantry and anti-aircraft defenses throughout the and roads. However, the assault group suffers heavy casualties and eventually, only Anvil 2 remains to accompany Tombstone in advancing. Anvil 2's crew suffers a shock after an airburst grenade explodes over the tank. Due to injuries inflicted upon the crew, Tombstone replaces them as the crew of the tank, and continue their advance towards the city and airport. Heavy Resistance Upon reaching the outskirts of the city, Tombstone is joined by 2 Abrams, Runner 1 and Runner 2, who had just arrived via landing craft. The assault force meets heavy resistance in the form of enemy armored units and anti-tank crews. Runner 1 and Runner 2 are destroyed by enemy fire, leaving Tombstone to continue alone. Tombstone advances towards the airport, clearing all PLA infantry and armored targets along the way. A bottleneck prevented Tombstone squad's tank from advancing, forcing them to continue on foot thereafter. Irish briefly announces his distrust in Hannah, about discussing details and orders from Garrison with little or without their knowledge. Hannah, given her past in the MSS with primarily male colleagues, suspects Irish distrusts her because she is a woman, with Irish responding that he distrusts her because she appeared to be deceptive and with intentions unknown or unclear, not because of her being a woman. Pac attempts to defuse the tension between them, and the group continues their advance towards the airport. Bridge Tombstone squad are then forced to make their way across a highway bridge while resisting high wind gusts and rain, at one point, strong enough to push a civilian vehicle which pins Recker against the side railing of the bridge. The team together, attempt to push the vehicle out of the way to free Recker. Hannah checks the handbrake of the vehicle, but the squad soon discover that the vehicle has Recker caught on his straps, and is unable to be freed. An unsecured Oil Tanker barge crashes uncontrollably into the bridge, causing it to collapse and sending both Recker and Tombstone squad into the depths of the ocean, but freeing Recker from the vehicle at the same time. Recker then quickly regains consciousness, with him and Tombstone squad making their way towards the shore, where a nearby storm drain allowed Tombstone squad relative ease of access underneath the airport without being seen. While making their way towards the surface, Pac and Irish began detailing the history of Tombstone, their previous missions and the fate of their previous squad leader, Dunn. Airport and ex-filtration After reaching the surface, Tombstone squad discovers they are directly within the airport and see Q-5 Fantan Attack Jets preparing to takeoff. The squad then makes their grim discovery of the weather above the airport beginning to clear. Wasting no time in advancing, the squad meet fierce resistance from the patrolling PLA at the airport, but fights successfully through the airport hangars. Once the hangar is cleared, Tombstone Squad heads outside where the PLAAF aircraft are about to begin their take-off. Pac aims and fires the flare gun in the air, and the squad attempt to flee from the airport on a nearby commandeered VDV-Buggy, while the USS-Valkyrie ''begins bombardment of the airport and runway with cruise missiles. The squad ends up crashing and toppling the vehicle after a nearby cruise missile strike from the ''Valkyrie. A slowly recovering Recker opens his eyes to see Irish attempting to revive Pac. They are captured by PLA soldiers led by a traitorous Hannah. Collectibles *The Horizontal Rain Dog Tag is located on the south side of the small white boat to the left of the landing location. *When reaching the overpass with the scaffolding underneath it, the SCAR-H SV can be found on the second floor of the scaffolding after taking two lefts and running off to make the gap to the first floor of the scaffolding. *The M240B is found on top of the parking garage. On the northwest side of the top floor, there is a stack of three green crates. From the crates, a leap must be made to get to the awning of concrete. From there, going north, then west, then south, while hugging the wall, will lead to a rounded protrusion where the M240B lies. *When entering the bar, pinned under the bar desk is the Armored Column Dog Tag. *When entering the garage with the ground crew performing maintenance on the jet, the darkroom to the left will have a pile of cardboard boxes hiding the M16A4. Explosives are required to reveal the rifle propped up behind a pipe. *When in the plane hangar, the large commuter plane's left engine must be broken to make a ramp leading to the Grounded Dog Tag. Gallery Singapore.jpg|Singapore on Battlelog. BF4 Flare Gun.jpeg|Garrison giving Pac the flaregun Singapore4.png|Amphibious assault Singapore5.png|Heavy resistance Singapore6.png|"Tombstone coming through!" Singapore7.png|Overpass Singapore8.png|Taking the tank Singapore9.png|Armor destroyed Singapore10.png|Distrust Singapore11.png|Freeing Recker Singapore12.png|Airport hangar Singapore13.png|"Pound 'em to a pulp, Garrison!" Singapore14.png|Traitor Concept Art Heavy-rain-battlefield_dice_1600x881_marked.jpg|Concept art of inner-city. 27.jpg|Concept art of beach landing. Storm-at-the-airfield-battlefield_dice_1600x912_marked.jpg|Concept art of highway invasion. SingaporeOpening.jpg|Panoramic view concept art of amphibious assault route. Video Battlefield 4 PC "Singapore" Cinematic Walkthrough 1080p 60FPS No HUD-0|Cineamtic No-hud walkthrough Battlefield 4 How to fly Q-5 Fantan in Campaign|Q-5 Fantan level glitch Achievements and Trophies Trivia *The Changi Airport tower control uses the Milad Tower model from Battlefield 3, a real-life tower in Tehran, Iran. *The level is a very fictionalized depiction of eastern Singapore. *Singapore is incorrectly portrayed as having right-hand traffic. *The mission's internal development name was known as Airfield. *When traveling across the bridge on the way to the Airfield, the player will jerk violently to one side. This may glitch the player into one of many cars or vans on the bridge. *The DV-15 Interceptor which appears to the left after the player exits the RHIB Boat and onto the beach will be marked as "empty", even though it appears to fire shots and maneuvers through the water by itself. *If the player chooses to enter and take control of the M1A2 Abrams Tank prematurely before all the crew members have exited, they will hear grunting sounds made by the crew exiting the vehicle, but when instantly switching to the third-person vehicle camera, the crew members appeared to have disappeared into thin air, even though the grunting sounds made by the crew exiting the vehicle are still audible. *When Recker is trapped against a car on the bridge, the PLA soldiers that attack will fall straight through the bridge when killed. *The level uses many of the structures found on the multiplayer map, Siege of Shanghai, especially "A" and "B" Flag locations in Conquest Large. * All the civilian vehicles in the level have Chinese license plates, such as "沪A·12345" (The provincial abbreviation "沪" indicates that it is a license plate from Shanghai). * Multiple wine bottle located in the bar contain labels which reference the Frostbite 2 Engine and '1942' (a possible reference to Battlefield 1942). * Players can fly a Q-5 Fantan in this campaign mission via the exploitation of a glitch. The aiming reticle and HUD of the Q-5 is different than that of the aircraft playable in Multiplayer. Although it lacks any weapons or an aiming reticle, it retains many functional elements from it, including the Air Radar and flight capability. ** If willing, the player also can fly outside the boundaries of the map via this glitch, if they so wish. *The VDV Buggy at the end of the mission has a Russian flag on it, even though the Russian army is not seen in this mission. *The snipers in the hangar near the end of the mission use the same model as the RGF Recon from the multiplayer. Category:Levels of Battlefield 4